Hasta tu último respiro
by Let the times roll
Summary: Edward busca compañero de departamento y así conoce a Bella, lo que comienza como una visita al hospital por un aparatoso accidente, se convierte en un colosal obstáculo para su amor. ¿Podrán Bella y Edward superar este gran reto? ExB Todos humanos.
1. Chapter 1

**-Hasta tu último respiro-**

**

* * *

**

**Bueno pues estoy empezando un nuevo fic. He decidido esperar a ver sus reviews para ver que tan bien lo aceptan, si les agrada la idea o no:), asi que no duden en dejarme sus comentarios o sugerencias, yo las leeré con mucho gusto.**

**Trataré de actualizar esta historia continuamente, posiblemente 1 vez por semana, aprovechando las vacaciones.**

**Agradezco sinceramente a todos los que lean y comenten y a los que no comenten tambien, que mas me queda ya n_n**

**Espero que sea de su agrado el prologo, sin mas que agregar, los dejo para que lean:D**

**

* * *

**

**Edward POV**

Solo rogaba al cielo que no me la quitara de esa forma, no pedía más. Me ofrecía en su lugar de ser necesario, si ella continuaba existiendo todo estaría bien.

Pero así es la vida, todo se va de la misma manera que llega y ella había llegado a adueñarse de mi corazón instantáneamente. No todo es posible en este mundo y no iba a ser yo el primero que lograra hacer la vida justa.

Iba a tener que estar sentado ahí a su lado aunque ella no despertara jamás, sin poder hacer nada que la mejorara por más que lo deseara.

Cada vez me parecían más lentos los latidos de su corazón y suplicaba que el que acababa de escuchar no fuera el último.

Si ella me dejaba todo se acabaría para mi. No habrían mas razones para seguir.

La máquina a la que estaba conectada empezó a emitir un sonido molesto y en menos de un minuto su habitación se llenó de personas vestidas con batas azules y blancas que hablaban rápidamente y corrían alrededor de su cama.

_-¡Se nos va! _

_-¡Mídanle la presión y chequen la yugular! _

_-No responde a estímulos señor _

_-¡Vamos Isabella no nos puedes dejar así! ¡Tienes que luchar, se fuerte!_- Isabella…¿dejarnos asi? Caí en cuenta de lo que pasaba a mi alrededor. Bella se rendía. Se había cansado de luchar.

- ¡No! ¡No puedes dejarme Bella!- Grité mientras me ponía de pie y quitaba de mi camino a todos los doctores y las enfermeras.

-¡Ritmo cardíaco disminuyendo!

-¡Necesita sangre!

-¡Reacciona! ¡No te rindas Bella!- Le rogué de nuevo

-¡Tenemos 10 minutos para actuar!

-¡Llévenla a quirófano de urgencia!

Y en ese mismo instante la arrebataron de mi vista, dejándome pegado al piso, como si un imán me jalara y no me permitiera moverme un solo centímetro.

-No me dejes Bella…por favor....

**

* * *

**

**Se que es algo corto, pero es solo una probadita de mi nueva historia n_n, prometo subir capitulos mucho mas largos.**

**Espero sus reviews :D**

**Con cariño:**

**Karlaa**


	2. Buscando compañero

**Antes que nada, muchísimas gracias por sus reviews, espero sinceramente que esta historia sea de su agrado conforme su avance. También quiero aclarar, que el capítulo anterior era una especie de prefacio, osea un adelanto del clímax de la historia, al que espero llegar despues.**

**Este es oficialmente el primer cápítulo, pero dentro de poco prometo capítulos mas intensos e interesantes, así que porfavor no abandonen este fic n_n!**

**

* * *

**

**Edward POV**

Nada me iba a hacer aceptar tremenda proposición. Absolutamente nada en todo el Universo. Ni un millón de dólares, ni un Aston Martin, ni el Rolex más caro a la venta.

Sabía que una mujer era sinónimo de drama y cambios hormonales, y por ningún motivo iba a vivir con una. Ni porque tuviera perfecta capacidad para pagar su parte de alquiler puntualmente cada mes, ni porque poseyera el rostro mas angelical que haya visto jamás.

-Pero el anuncio del periódico decía que seguías buscando compañero de departamento

-Efectivamente sigo buscando. Pero tal como tu lo dices busco un COMPAÑERO no una COMPAÑERA

-¡Tienes que estar bromeando!- Su cara mostraba su enojo y desconcierto- ¡Eres un maldito machista!

-No quiero ser grosero, pero en verdad no tengo interés de compartir mi departamento contigo, ni con ninguna otra mujer. Así que puedes ir resignándote y saliendo de aquí o…

-De ninguna manera iba a querer vivir contigo ¡Idiota!- Recibí una cachetada inesperada ¿Cómo iba a provenir tanta fuerza de una chica tan pequeña?- ¡Cuando no halles nadie que quiera compartir su hogar contigo por lo antipático que eres, lamentarás haberme rechazado!

-Lo dudo mucho- Dije lo mas cínicamente que pude y con mi mano señalé la puerta- ¿Me harías favor de salir ya?

-Arggg- Dijo y salió a trompicones por el pasillo. Además de buscapleitos era torpe ¡Já!

¿Por qué hacía entrevistas para buscar un compañero de departamento? Bueno, obviamente no lo hacía por gusto. El mes siguiente iba a empezar mis cursos en la Universidad de Chicago, y como mi antigua casa estaba muy lejas del campus, había decidido vivir por mi cuenta, ¿el único problema?, los altos costos del alquiler en esta parte de la ciudad.

Buscaba un compañero que pudiera pagar la mitad de la mensualidad y que además tuviera ideales similares a los míos. Empecé muy optimista, sin duda alguna de que encontraría lo que buscaba, pero con el paso de las semanas comencé a dudar.

La primer y única visita que había recibido, fue una chiquilla malcriada que además de tacharme de machista me había abofeteado. ¡Já! ¿Quién diablos creía que era?

Me había dado un papel con su teléfono y nombre que tenía pegado a la nevera, por pura lástima. "Isabella Marie Swan 0446699151207"

Habían pasado ya un par de semanas desde el día en que ella había tratado de convencerme de permitirle compartir mi preciado departamento con ella y aun me causaba nauseas el pensar en vivir con una chica. Ellas no traen mas que molestias y se la pasan el día entero preguntando si se ven bien. ¡Iack!

Era día de compras y por más que quisiera quedarme en casa viendo t.v., necesitaba buscar algo para comer. Me dirigí a Wall-Mart en busca de nuevos paquetes de comida refrigerada y estaba ya haciendo fila en caja para pagar cuando escuché esa chillona voz.

-¡Pues no es tan sencillo como parece!

-¡Así tenga que vivir en una banca en Central Park, voy a estudiar en esa Universidad papá!

-No hace falta que vengas

-¿Sabes qué? ¡Me largo!- Dijo y cerró bruscamente su celular. No me había dado cuenta de lo absorto que me había quedado mirándola hasta que sentí su vista sobre mi

-Mira nada mas…¡El machista!

-Discúlpame, pero no tienes ningún derecho para faltarme al respeto

-Solo digo las cosas como son, no creí que eso lo molestara ¡Oh gran señor!

-Pff…¡por favor! Eres una malcriada- Dije y me voltee para poner mis artículos en la banda y pagar.

-¿Cómo va tu búsqueda de COMPAÑERO? ¿Ya se ha sacrificado algún iluso a vivir contigo?

-Pues por lo que veo va mejor que la tuya- Dije riendo burlonamente. En realidad, mi búsqueda no había avanzado nada. Solo había recibido su propuesta y no sabía que hacer.

- Da igual- ¡Já! Había dado en la yaga

-¿Como que da igual señorita Isabella eh?

-Como lo escuchas. No me importa- Dijo con indiferencia

-Son diez dólares con noventa y cinco señor- Dijo la cajera

-Ah si, ya voy- Busqué mi cartera en el bolsillo pero no estaba, al parecer la había olvidado en el auto o peor aun, en casa.

-¿Señor? ¿Va a pagar?

-Creo que he olvidado el dinero en casa- ¡Genial! Ahora iba a pasar un numerito frente a todo el supermercado. ¿Qué mas podría pasar?

-¿Sin dinero el gran hombre?- Dijo Isabella con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

-¡Da igual! Solo tendré que ir por el a casa

-Oh amigo, no permitiré que hagas todo eso, esta vez pago yo- Dijo fulminándome con la mirada.

-¡De ninguna manera!

-Pues, así podrás darte cuenta de que nosotras, a veces somos mas útiles que ustedes- Se acercó a la cajera y le extendió un billete de cien dólares, restregándomelo en la cara antes.

-¿No tendrá un billete mas pequeño señorita?

-Hm, creo que no por el momento

-Esta bien, su cambio es de ciento ochenta y nueve dolares con cinco centavos- Recogí mis bolsas y salí lo mas rápido que pude del establecimiento, estaba furioso.

-¡Se dice gracias!- Gritó mi nueva peor enemiga a lo lejos

-Ni en tus sueños chiquilla- Dije yo devuelta

Jamás me había sentido tan humillado en mi vida. ¡Esa niña inoportuna! Trataba de hacer que dos paquetes de comida entraran al microondas juntos mientras repasaba lo acontecido hoy. ¡No se iba a salir con la suya de ninguna manera!. Ella no tenía donde vivir, ni yo un compañero. Tal vez, si no fuera tan odiosa, le permitiría quedarse aqui, pero por desgracia ella no iba a cambiar, y si no era amable y se comportaba como una chica normal, tampoco yo iba a hacerlo.

Tomé su tarjeta del refrigerador y busqué el teléfono inalámbrico. Aún no sabía bien que hacer, pero así es como actuamos los hombres enojados, solo improvisamos.

_-¿Bueno?-_ Se escucho del otro lado de la línea...


	3. Cafe

**Edward POV**

* * *

Tras un par de evasivas, había convencido a Isabella de vernos al mediodía de hoy en un café cercano al departamento. En verdad creyó que había recapacitado y no me molestaría vivir con ella, ¡Ja!, incluso debería sentirme mal al escuchar el tono de su voz cambiar de indiferencia a felicidad.

Estaba despierto desde las 9 a.m., pero no me levanté de cama hasta las 10:30, pensando en como iba a disfrutar el día.

Me dirigí al sanitario (cosa que según yo hacemos todas las personas después de dormir), e hice mis necesidades cuando alguien timbró miles de veces, ¡que persona podría venir tan temprano y encima atreverse a molestar tanto!.

-¡Ed! ¡Ábreme!- ¡Demonios! ¿Qué hacía aquí?

-¡Parece que no puedes esperar un minuto!- Grité mientras corría a la puerta saltando entre platos, ropa y cajas que estaban en el piso- ¡Jamás vas a cambiar!- Abrí la puerta y estaba ya con los brazos abiertos y sonriendo.

-¡Como te he extrañado hermano!

-Eres un idiota- Contesté mientras respondía su gesto con un corto abrazo- ¿Qué haces aquí Emmet?

-Cómo estas, si yo también te extrañé, cómo te ha ido en la Universidad- Hizo mueca de sufrimiento para después agregar- me hieres hermanito

-Madura- Le dí un empujón en el hombro y me tiré en el sofá- Cierra la puerta

-¿Dónde dejo la maleta?

-¿¡Maleta!?

-Solo serán unos días, no exageres

-¡Pero por qué no me avisaste! ¿Qué tal si no hubiera estado en casa?

-Espero afuera ¡Dahh! ¡Sigues actuando como un cincuentón Edward!

-¿Cincuentón yo? Tu eres el que parece un nene de 11 años- Siempre me había molestado que me dijeran cosas por ese estilo en la familia. ¡_Eres demasiado maduro Edward, tómatela leve, deja de preocuparte tanto!_ Los que toman mal las cosas son otros.

-Lo qué usted diga abuelo. ¿Dónde la dejo entonces?

-Da igual

-¿No hay jamón?

-¿Qué?

-Mira Edward, no se si conozcas el jamón ¿tengo que explicarte como es?

-¿Qué haces husmeando en mi refrigerador?

-Fue un viaje largo, tengo hambre

-¡Ve al supermercado y cómprate lo que quieras, pero con mi comida no te metas!

-Posesivo

-Exagerado

-¿Exagerado yo? Si bien recuerdo, no soy yo el que hizo que papá saliera de su reunión para que revisaran su "herida mortal" en la convención de doctores el año pasado

-No hables de eso

-¡Debiste haber visto tu cara! Gritabas como loco

-La situación lo ameritaba…mas o menos

-Fue un tropezón Edward

-Un tropezón que no hubiera pasado si tu y Jasper no me hubieran lanzado por las escaleras eléctricas _"para ver que tan rápido llegaba hasta abajo_"

-¡Jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja! Fue por la ciencia

-Por una apuesta diría yo

-¿Qué puedo decir? Los cinco dolares mejor ganados en mi vida

-6.18 segundos. Eran las escaleras mas largas de todo el edificio Emmet- Pensé que iba a morir cuando rodaba hacia abajo. No quiero imaginar cuanto habría tardado si no hubieran sido automáticas.

-Innolvidable

-La verdad sí- Empezamos a reír juntos- El jamón esta en la puerta

- Gracias

-Puedes quedarte en la habitación beige. La blanca ya es mía

-Ok. Nota mental, quedarse en la blanca para joder a Edward

-No es gracioso- Dije aun riendo- ¿a qué has venido?

-Esme sigue algo preocupada por que vivas solo y ni ella ni Carlisle han tenido tiempo de venir a ver como va todo, así que prefirió que me quedara contigo mientras estaba en la ciudad. He venido a solicitar unos documentos para el certificado de la Universidad.

-¿Cuándo empezarás tus trámites?

-No lo sé. Un día de estos

-¡Emmet!- Mi tono estricto me salía natural. A pesar de ser el menor, era mas responsable que mis dos hermanos mayores juntos.

-Mañana mismo voy a preguntar, ¡cálmate Eddie!

-A punto de terminar la Universidad y conservas ese carácter

- Bahhhh…¡tonterías!

Seguimos hablando de todo tipo de cosas, desde la escuela hasta sus autos, amigos y sus novias, Emmet siempre había sido un Don Juan, cosa en la que yo nunca había encontrado diversión alguna, no porque las chicas no se interesaran en mi (he tenido una cantidad mas que considerable de ofertas) sino porque en mi vida no hay tiempo para toda la atención que requieren, y tengo mis prioridades.

Con Emmet los temas de conversación no tenían fin jamás. Era de esas personas con las que puedes charlar por horas sin cansarte ni perder el interés. Tal vez eso era la que me hacía tenerle tanta confianza desde pequeños, aunque me estafara una y otra y otra vez. Desde hacerme regalarle mis coches de juguete hasta darle mi mesada.

-¿Vamos a comer por la tarde? Yo invito

-¿Tu invitas? ¿Y eso a qué se debe?

-¿A caso no puedo invitar a mi hermano menor a comer?

-Claro que puedes. Tu dí la hora

-¿Qué te parece a las tres?

-Ehmmm, lo que pasa es que iré a las 12 a tomar un café con un prospecto de compañero de apartamento

-¿A las doce?

-Sí, entonces no tendría hambre a las 3. ¿Qué tal si vamos a cenar?

-Edward, son las 12:10

-¡¿QUÉ?!

-¡Ups! Las 12:15, mi reloj está atrasado cinco minutos

-¿Estas jugando?- Me puse de pie de un salto

-Para nada. Creo que has perdido tu reunión Ed

-¡No puede ser!- Corrí a mi habitación saqué del closet lo primero que encontré. Seguramente no combinaba en nada, pero no me importó en ese momento.

-¡Adiós Emmet, te veo al rato!- Le grité y me dirigí a toda prisa al café. ¿Qué tanto podía tardar en llegar? Estaba a solo una cuadra…ella no se iba a ir, no podía hacerlo…necesitaba el departamento o no podría quedarse en Chicago, según lo que había escuchado ayer.

¿Por qué me preocupaba tanto llegar tarde a la cita que tenía con la chiquilla esa? Podía dejarla plantada y eso sería un buen escarmiento. Pero no, aquí iba Edward Cullen corriendo a toda prisa por las escaleras del edificio, rumbo a un lugar donde no sabía si aun lo iban a estar esperando, con una persona cuyo único interés era convencerlo de algo que jamás iba a suceder.

Llegué a la puerta del establecimiento y miré a hurtadillas por una ventana, buscándola. No se veía en ninguna mesa ni tampoco en la barra. ¡Pero lo que le esperaba si se había ido!, ¿¡como se atrevía a plantarme!?

Solo quedaba buscar en la terraza. Tal vez ni siquiera se había molestado en asistir. Y yo como tonto corriendo desde casa. ¡En buen momento te viniste a aparecer en mi vida!

Entré al local y subí las escaleras. Solo había una persona en las mesas que estaban ahí. Estaba sentada, mirando pasivamente como el aire movía las ramas de los árboles de la acera de enfrente, tan distraída que un aura de inocencia se expandía a su alrededor. ¡Si no fuera tan testaruda!. Vestía una blusa color amarillo que daba vida a la palidez de su piel.

-Edward- Dijo a lo bajo cuando al voltear se topó con mi inquisitiva mirada sobre ella- ¿Cómo te va?

-Lamento haber llegado tarde- Me sorprendí de mi mismo al notar que lo decía sinceramente- Mi hermano llego de improviso

-No hay problema- Giró su rostro hacía la calle de nuevo- ¿Es un buen día no?

-Emm si

-Escucha quiero hablar claro- Volvió a mirarme y yo tomé asiento- No lamento haber hecho lo que hice, pues a mi parecer te lo merecías, pero podemos empezar desde cero ¿Qué tal?- ¿Y ahora que iba a responder? ¿Cómo iba a decirle que todo esto era una bien planeada venganza por lo acontecido ayer?, nadie podía ser tan cruel, y menos al notar el esfuerzo que la chica hacía.

-Edward Anthony Cullen- Dije sonriendo mientras le tendía la mano- Mucho gusto

-Isabella Marie Swan, igualmente

-¿A qué se debe este repentino cambio de humor?

-Se que las cosas no habían sido amables hasta hoy, pero tienes que admitir que tu tampoco eras un pan de Dios. He estado teniendo algunos problemas personales pero de alguna manera hoy me mentalicé para tener un buen día

-¿Problemas?

-Pues algo así. Disculpa si hablo demasiado

-No te preocupes

No supe que pasó por su mente los siguientes minutos, ella solo miraba los vehículos pasar, como si fuera algo muy interesante. Eso de los problemas personales, me había preocupado un poco. Tal vez eran "trastornos" y no problemas los que tenía. Tal vez la chica era bipolar y no quería decirlo para no asustarme, o tal vez lo que decía era verdad. Debería de confiar en ella y no dejar a mi imaginación volar esta vez, porque seguro era que hacer lo segundo jamás me había traído frutos buenos.

-He escuchado que el Capuchino de aquí es muy bueno

-¿Te sorprendería que te dijera que es la segunda vez que vengo apenas?

-¡No puede ser! Vives a una cuadra y no lo aprovechas

-Para tu mayor información, no tengo ni un mes viviendo ahí

-Pues yo hubiera venido todos los días de ese mes- Me sonreía al decir eso, era tan impredecible. Su teléfono móvil sonó- Discúlpame un momento- Se levantó de su silla y se alejó un poco de la mesa, pero yo aun podía escuchar su conversación.

_-¿Qué haga qué?_- Cuando regresó a la mesa, su cara estaba roja de enojo y su respiración entrecortada. Apesar de que trataba de esconder su mirada de mi, noté como sus ojos se humedecían y las primeras lágrimas lograban salir de ellos antes de que hiciera una barrera con su cabellera entre mi y ella, que miraba nuevamente los coches pasar.

-Si tan solo esta vez pudiera hacer las cosas a mi manera

-¡No me importa!  
-¿Crees que…? ¡Cómo es posible!

-¡Váyanse al carajo tu y esa maldita prostituta!

-¿Estas bien?- Ella se limitó a asentir sin mirarme. Opté por dejar que se relajara un poco y permanecimos en silencio unos minutos.

-¿Desean ordenar algo?- Me asusté un poco cuando el mesero apareció de la nada.

-Dos Capuchinos por favor

-A la orden

Cuando el camarero se retiró, Isabella respiró profundo y después regresó su cabello a su posición normal. Sus ojos estaban hinchados y algo rojos, al igual que sus mejillas y su nariz.

-No preguntaré si estas bien, porque sería invalidar lo obvio. ¿Estás mejor que hace cinco minutos?

-Perdóname. Nada ha ido bien estos últimos días

-No hay porque pedir perdón

El mesero regreso con los capuchinos y un jarro de azúcar. En realidad jamás me habían gustado mucho los capuchinos que digamos, pero este no era momento de quejas.

-¿Podemos ponernos de acuerdo con lo del departamento?- ¡Casi lo olvidaba! Isabella se había portado tan diferente que no recordaba lo que venía a hacer. ¿Cómo iba a decirle ahora que seguía indispuesto? No iba a poder hacerlo. Ella era tan delicada que no quería darle mas problemas.

-Emm…en realidad quería decirte que….

* * *

**Jaja que le querra decir 8-)!  
Saludos, muchisimas gracias a los que leen&aun mas a los que dejan reviews :D!**

Karlaas


	4. Cosas de hermanos

**Hola n_n, estoy subiendo cap nuevo, ojalá les vaya gustando la historia. Antes que nada, quisiera mandarle un saludo y una disculpa a Feña Cullen, por no haber podido subir mas rápido capítulo. Lo que pasa es que me pone algo nerviosa que mi historia no sea lo suficiente buena, por ser de mis primeros fics, y me dedico a leerla una y otra y otra vez, reemplazando partes que no me agradan tanto por otras que considero mejores, pero prometo actualizar en menos tiempo :)**

**Muchas gracias a todos los que dedican su tiempo a leer y a dejar reviews y sin mas que agregar lo dejo leer.**

**

* * *

**

**Edward POV**

-Emm…en realidad quería decirte que…-Tomé un trago de mi capuchino ¡Ouch! Había olvidado lo calientes que estaban esas cosas-¡Me quemé!

-Deberías esperar a que se enfríe un poco- Dijo y tomó mi bebida para ponerla sobre un cartoncillo

-Buena idea

-¿Qué me decías?

-Ah sí. Es que…mi hermano está viviendo conmigo

-Oh…- ¡No podía hacerlo! No podría vivir con la culpa de haberla dejado sin un lugar donde vivir por venganza.  
-Pero si tienes mucha prisa por mudarte, puede quedarse en mi habitación- Y esa fue la firma de mi condena.

-¿Hablas en serio?- Se puso de pie y recargo sus manos en la mesa sonriente- ¡Muchísimas gracias!

-No hay problema- En realidad si había. ¿Qué iba a decir Emmet ya que se enterara de todo esto? Olvidando eso, ¿cómo iba a soportar vivir con ella?

-No te arrepentirás de esto, lo prometo. Mis cosas están en un hotel no muy lejos de aquí, así que creo que no será difícil llevarlas, además solo son un par de maletas- Esa es otra costumbre que odiaba de las mujeres. Un par de maletas seguramente se iban a transformar en un millón de cajas, bolsas y paquetes que transportar, ¡pero no señor, yo no la iba a hacer de cargador!

-¿Y cómo planeas llevarlas?

-En un taxi…o algo así- La pregunta la incomodó. Seguramente esperaba que me ofreciera para ayudarle- ¿Cuándo sería conveniente que me mudara?

-Cuando tengas tiempo. No tengo planes de salir estas semanas

-¿Mañana esta bien?

-¡¿Mañana?!

-Si no quieres no- Se sonrojó un poco cuando dijo esto- Puedo esperar más

-No, no es eso. Me tomaste por sorpresa- ¡Y que sorpresa! Pensé que aun tenía mínimo una semana de libertad.

-¿Entonces no hay problema?

-No

-Creo que ya puedes tomar tu bebida- Le quitó el cartoncillo y la acercó hacía mí.

-No está tan mal

-¡Delicioso!

-Creo que ya estas bien

-¿De que hablas?

-Te vez bien

-¿Gracias?- Dijo completamente sonrojada y tratando de no mirarme ¡Oh me había malinterpretado!

-¡No me refiero a eso!- Dije rápidamente- Sino a la llamada que te hicieron

-Ah, eso- Su semblante cambió por completo, pero después rió- Te garantizo que me has alegrado el día

-Con gusto

-Me tengo que ir, necesito empezar a ordenar todo para mañana

-Te acompaño a la salida yo también me voy- Saqué dinero para pagar y lo puse en la mesa- Aquí van los 10 dólares que te debía- Ella solo rió ante mi comentario y caminó hacia las escaleras

-¿Jamás te han dicho "no combines rayas con cuadros"?

-¿Rayas con cuadros?- Señaló mi ropa y entendí lo que decía

- O azul con anaranjado, tampoco se debería hacer. Pero a ti te va bien- No sabía como describir lo que sentí cuando dijo eso. La verdad pensé que mi café me había caído mal o algo por el estilo y continué hablando con ella como si nada hubiera pasado. Llegamos a la salida y nos despedimos, ella iba a su hotel y yo a ver si Emmet aun quería pagar la cena.

Caminé muy lento de regreso, con la mente en blanco y cuando llegué la casa parecía abandonada. Fui al cuarto que próximamente sería de Isabella a ver si Emmet se había instalado y en efecto, estaba roncando en la cama.

-¡Despierta!

-Cinco minutos

-¡Emmet! Necesitamos limpiar todo esto

-¡No esta sucio!- Una mirada rápida bastaba para darse cuenta de que esa habitación era un desastre, la ropa de Emmet tirada por todos lados (seguramente cuando buscaba algo cómodo para dormir), comida en el piso y muchas otras cosas.

-¡No tengo tu tiempo! ¡Levántate o te levanto!

-Levántame- Dijo y luego se tapó la cabeza con una almohada.

-Tu lo pediste- Lo jalé de los pies y se cayó de la cama

-¡Ouch! ¿No pudiste esperar un poco?

-¡Ya te dije que no tengo tu tiempo!

-Pues yo iré a dormir a tu habitación, y nada me hará levantarme otra vez

-Creéme, no tengo interés en levantarte- Rió un poco y se fue arrastrando los pies.

Empecé por llevar los trastes sucios al lavaplatos y luego traté de poner toda la ropa en su lugar. Emmet siempre había sido muy desorganizado y en tres segundos podía hacer de una habitación limpia un perfecto desastre. Hasta su ropa interior estaba por todos lados. Gracias a Dios que me había preocupado por limpiar antes de que ella llegara. Tal vez hubiera encontrado unos boxers izados como bandera en la manija de la puerta.

¡Odiaba hacer limpieza! Pero no quería que ella tuviera una mala impresión de mi, sonaba tonto pero era la verdad. Si íbamos a vivir juntos, no quería dar un mal comienzo. Y no me gustaría encontrar su ropa tirada por todos lados, así que debía ser recíproco y juntar la mia yo también. Finalizando con la habitación, ví que aun quedaba mucho trabajo por hacer. Había una pila de trastes sucios que no había puesto en el lavaplatos desde que me mudé, restos de comida por toda la sala y mugre en cada rincón. Limpie absolutamente todo y me acosté en el sofá cansadísimo, vaya que limpiar era difícil.

Aunque trataba de evitar pensarlo, me sentía algo preocupado por Isabella. La ha de estar pasando muy mal pues se ve que tiene muchísimos problemas y de verdad me gustaría o mas bien me encantaría ayudarla, pero no iba a poder hacerlo si ella no me decía que le sucedía y era muy poco probable que le quisiera contar eso a un extraño. Tal vez con el paso del tiempo cuando me tuviera mas confianza, pero no ahora.

-¡Esto rechina de limpio!- Era Emmet, recién levantado- ¿Desde cuando tan higiénico?

-Desde que mañana recibimos a mi nuevo compañero

-¿Has llegado a un trato con el chico?

-Emm, algo así- Quisiera poder hacer esperar la humillación siglos, pero era imposible.

-¿Cómo se llama?

-¿Dormiste bien Emmet? Porque yo tuve que arreglar hasta tus maletas

-Pero si estaban arregladas- Emmet era sumamente fácil de distraer

-Encontré ropa tuya hasta debajo de la cama

-Justo donde la dejé yo hermanito- Empezó a reir de su comentario- Mas te vale no haberla arrugado

-¡No tienes vergüenza!

-Recibirás al chico nuevo, no hay rey de la limpieza, ni el mismo ha de ser tan limpio- Agregó mientras se lanzaba al otro sofá

-No está demás causar una buena impresión

-¿Desde cuando te preocupa eso también?

-Bah, da igual. Alguien iba a invitar la cena aquí hoy ¿aun sigue en pie tu propuesta?- Si me ponía a analizar lo que el decía, tenía bastante razón, yo siempre había tenido una política de "si me van a conocer, que me conozcan como soy". Pero algo era diferente esta vez. Me preocupaba agradarle, era como si quisiera protegerla de mi lado _no bueno_ (por no decir malo). Tal vez era solo porque quería llevarla en paz mientras compartíamos casa, o tal vez era otra cosa, no estaba seguro.

-Sí tu quieres esta bien, pero preferiría pedir pizza, hoy ha sido un día de flojera que quiero cerrar con broche de oro

-¿O es que no quieres pagar una cena mas costosa?

-Lo haré, pero mañana. Así podríamos ir los tres, tu, el nuevo y yo. Una noche perfecta para compartirla entre chicos- ¿Debía esperar a que Emmet se diera cuenta de que no hablaba precisamente del nuevo, si no _de la nueva_? O dejar que se diera cuenta el solo mañana, cuando Isabella trajera sus cosas. ¿Qué sería peor?

-Estaría perfecto, si no fuera porque no es un chico. ¿Te traigo el teléfono para pedir la pizza?

-Si y también el directorio, no se me el…¡Espera! ¿No es un chico?- Pensé que no se había dado cuenta de lo que había confesado.

-No. ¿Qué pizza prefieres? ¿Italia, Bonarotti, Bon sabor?

-Deja de tratar de distraerme y dime toda la verdad- Dijo mientras se acercaba a mi con el rostro entre serio y burlón, una rara combinación que solo el podía hacer.

-Se llama Isabella, se muda mañana, pagará la mitad de la mensualidad y es todo lo que sé

-Sabes que no me refiero a eso hermanito, no me decepciones

-Y tu que a mi lo que preguntas no me interesa. Solo busco alguien con quien vivir no sea un fastidio

-¿Y tu idea de solo hombres?

-En la basura- Suspiré profundo y dirigí mi vista al techo- No pude negarme

-Entonces ¿Es bonita aunque sea?

-No creo que sea tu tipo

-No soy de tipos

-Si lo eres

-Todas las mujeres son bellas

-¿Entonces por qué preguntas si es bonita?

-Jajajajaja, me atrapaste.

-Lo sé

-Entonces mañana comienza tu martirio

-Pues mientras sigas aquí, será _nuestro_ martirio Emmet

-Que vá. Yo siempre he tenido una buena relación con las mujeres- Y lo que decía era verdad. Emmet siempre había sido el clásico Don Juan de la escuela, le pese a quien le pese

-No te vas a meter con ella

-Dame una buena razón

-Que lo digo yo

-No me convenciste

-¿Quieres que te convenza?

-No creo que lo logres

-Si te metes con ella, quedarás desterrado de mi vida por el resto de tus días, y no estoy bromeando- A mi mismo me sorprendió la veracidad de mis palabras.

-¡No te lo tomes tan apecho!

-Bueno, entonces pide la pizza

-¡A la orden!- Dijo al hacer una especie de saludo característico de los militares.

-¿Champiñon con salchicha?

-Champiñon con jamón

-Ok. Tu escoges la pizzería

-Bon sabor será- Abrió el directorio y estaba buscando la página correspondiente a comida rápida, cuando lo interrumpí.

-Emmet

-¿Qué?

-Sí es bonita…

**

* * *

**

**¿Y que tal? ¡Dejenme sus reviews para cualquier recomendación o sugerencia! Yo los recibo con gusto:)**

**Karlaas**


	5. Mudanza

* * *

**Edward POV**

La noche anterior había sido incomoda y el día de hoy prometía ser aun peor. Habíamos ido a dormir tarde y debía estar cansado después de un largo día, pero no fue así. No logré dormir una sola hora y la migraña me mataba desde que amaneció. Por el contrario Emmet cayó como una piedra después de dos segundos de cerrar los ojos, roncando y haciendo todo tipo de idioteces de las que hace la gente mientras duerme.

Resignado a permanecer despierto, fui a la sala a ver televisión. Estaban pasando las noticias de las 8. Wow. Nisiquiera sabía que ese programa aun existía. Lo veía cuando iba a la secundaria mientras desayunaba y tenía mucho tiempo sin levantarme tan temprano. Me serví cereal en un tazón para revivir los viejos tiempos.

Ví un especial de la crisis económica y la pobreza que estaba dejando a su paso, la sección de "el clima te anima" y después algo de espectáculos, hablaban mucho de la ruptura de una supuesta famosa pareja de Hollywood, cuyos nombres nisiquiera recordaba. Cuándo el noticiario terminó le siguió un programa tan aburrido y predecible, que logró dormirme.

Aun no terminaba de sumirme en el descanso que mi cuerpo necesitaba y ya había empezado a soñar. Había sido un sueño sumamente incoherente debo aceptar, pero la sensación de deja vu era casi palpable en el. Veía a Isabella a lo lejos, sentada en una banca llorando desconsoladamente, trataba de acercarme a ella, pero por cada paso que daba yo, ella aparentemente se retiraba dos, y mientras mas rápido caminaba más se alejaba ella. Empezaba a correr y mi voz gritaba ¡No me dejes Bella! Una y otra vez. Paulatinamente todo se fue iluminando, hasta que no podía ver nada pues la luz blanca me era cegadora. En ese instante desperté agitado al escuchar el timbre, sin conocer el final de la historia que mi subconsciente había creado para mí. ¿Qué era esa luz? O mas importante aun, ¿por qué Isabella se encontraba en ese estado?

-¿Hay alguien ahí?- No conocía esa voz, pero era femenina y muy agradable al oído.

-¿EDWARD? ¿Alguien?- Dijo un par de octavas mas alto que la vez pasada y después comenzó a susurrar con alguien, con aire de complicidad. No escuchaba nada, así que me acerqué a la puerta y pegué mi oído a ella. No era una de mis costumbres espiar conversaciones y no sabía porque lo estaba haciendo en aquel momento, pero una especie de escalofrío subió por mi espalda en cuanto supe con quien hablaba la chica misteriosa.

-¡Bella no seas tonta! No hay motivo para avergonzarte tanto

-No hables tan fuerte Alice, alguien puede escucharte

-Pues solo trato de ayudar. Además muero de ganas de conocer a _tu Edward_- Acompañó mi nombre con un suspiro exagerado. ¿_Su Edward_? Quien demonios le había dado el derecho de utilizar adjetivos posesivos cuando hablaba de mí. Yo no tengo dueño, me pertenezco a mi mismo y punto ¡JÁ!

- ¿Edward?- Gritó Emmet viéndome desde el pasillo y yo me congelé como una estatua por un segundo- ¿Qué haces pegado a la puerta?

-Eres un idiota- mascullé entre dientes. Su pregunta seguramente se había escuchado hasta el otro edificio. Quité el pasador y gire la perilla lentamente.

-Buenos días, soy Alice- Exclamó una chica corta de estatura, sonriente y muy bonita, pero no fue ella la que llamó mi atención, sino Isabella que trataba de esconderse, totalmente ruborizada.

-Buenos días. No te esperaba tan temprano- Dirigí mi vista a Isabella cuando dije eso y ella no hizo mas que negar rápidamente con la cabeza y ponerse aun más roja.

-Aproveché que mi hermana seguía en la ciudad para que me ayudara a traer mis maletas en su coche, pero si te causo algún inconveniente vuelvo luego- Levantó una valija al decir eso, pero para su mala suerte estaba mal cerrada y sus cosas cayeron al piso. Traté de acercarme para ayudarla pero no me dejó- Yo puedo sola gracias.

-¿Necesitas que baje por el resto de tus cosas?

-Aquí tengo todo- Sonrió y señalo dos maletas- Te dije que solo eran un par de maletas

-¿Es en serio?- No era la primera vez que me sorprendía su forma de ser. No era como el resto de las mujeres en lo absoluto.

-Sí

-¿Podemos pasar o nos vas a hacer esperar más? Quiero examinar el próximo hogar de mi hermana- Recibió un empujón por parte de la susodicha- Pues no se tu pero yo quiero entrar Bella

-¿Bella?

-Mande

-No, solo repetía. ¿Prefieres que te llamen así?

-Sí. Isabella me parece largo y tedioso

-No lo sabía- La chica que según recordaba se llamaba Alice carraspeó la garganta y empezó a marcar los segundos con el pie- Ah, pasen, pasen

-Creo que no te ganarás una medalla por ser cortés- ¡Pero que rápido tomaba confianza esta chica!- Ayuda a Bella con sus maletas en lo que yo reviso aquí. Hola soy Alice- Estaba presentándose con Emmet. Yo tomé las maletas de Bella e hice un ademán para que pasara. Si alguna otra persona me hubiera tratado como Alice, estaría en la calle ahora, pero estaba ocupado con Bella, así que no presté atención.

-Emmet, ella es Bella

-Ya me dí cuenta- Respondió mientras la evaluaba con la mirada. Ella se cohibió un poco y noté que sus rodillas temblaban ligeramente- Mucho gusto

-Igualmente

-Sígueme, dejaré tus cosas en tu habitación. ¿No quieres que tu hermana te acompañe?

-No, ha de estar muy entretenida- Rió cuando volteó a la cocina y la vió abriendo la alacena y quejándose porque estaba desacomodada- Me disculpo por parte de ella y prometo poner todo en su lugar cuando se vaya

-¿Es algo confianzuda eh?

-No nos parecemos en nada

-Lo noté- Sus ojos perdieron algo de brillo cuando respondí de esa forma, pero decidí ignorarlo y hacer como que no lo había notado.

-Aquí es. El vestidor y el baño están en esa puerta, junto al closet

-Gracias

-Te dejo instalarte, mientras voy a cambiarme- Seguía usando pijama. Debería avergonzarme.

Fui a mi habitación y para mi sorpresa no estaba vacía.

-Hola de nuevo-Dijo Alice, mientras abría y cerraba cajones, con tanto cinismo que ni volteó a mirarme.

-Emm, ¿hola?- Abrió el closet y descolgó algunas camisetas murmurando para si misma cientos de cosas- ¿podrías dejar de acosar mi closet?

-Podría, pero no quiero- Respondió y siguió batiendo todo como un torbellino, un pequeño y odioso torbellino.

-Tu tampoco ganarás una medalla por tu cortesía. ¿Nadie te ha dicho que es de mala educación husmear en cosas ajenas?

-¡Es que no entiendo como es que tienes todas estas baratijas en tu closet!- Después de gritar eso arrojó a la cama varias playeras, entre ellas mis favoritas.

-Necesito vestirme, ve con tu hermana por favor- Esta chica literalmente me estaba volviendo loco. Si seguía así, iba a terminar arrojándola por la ventana. La puerta de mi closet tenía adheridas varias fotos personales, la mayoría de mi familia y ella como si fueran suyas, arrancó una que tenía con mis hermanos y se quedó viéndola unos segundos.

-Este es Emmet, tu eres el mas chico, pero ¿quién es el otro?

-Su nombre es Jasper

-¿Dónde esta?

-¿No crees que haces demasiadas preguntas?

-No. ¿Dónde esta?- Veía la foto con singular inquietud. Podría decir que no estuvo quieta hasta que la tuvo entre sus manos. Se la regalaría si con eso se relajaba un poco. Alice a mi parecer, era una de esas personas con demasiada energía, que brincan por todos lados y hablan a la velocidad de la luz.

-En Quebec. Estudia en una Universidad de Canadá- Esperé su reacción pero nada vino. Se mantuvo examinando la fotografía en silencio, como cuando un doctor especula sobre la enfermedad de su paciente.

-Ah- Fue lo único que exclamó. Me entregó la imagen estirando su brazo y salió a paso lento. Al parecer el carácter de Bella era de familia, pues su hermana también tenía reacciones un tanto extrañas e inesperadas. Cerré la puerta y tomé una de las camisetas que Alice había calificado como "baratijas" y me la puse con un pantalón de mezclilla. Ya vestido, fui a la sala para ver si Emmet seguía ahí.

-Hermano, acércate- Masculló Emmet cuando me vió.

-¿Qué pasa?

-La pequeña esta loca- Estallé en carcajadas con la voz de "detective profesional" que Emmet había improvisado.

-¿Se habrá escapado de algún manicomio?- Dije con el mismo tono que el había usado.

-Dime tú Sherlock. Tu eres el que la trajo a casa

-A mi no me metas, fue Bella la que hizo eso

-¿Bella? ¿De cuando acá tan amigable?

-No empieces

-No estoy empezando. La chica es bonita, me gusta para ti

-¿Qué indicas? Tu bien sabes que yo no tengo tiempo para idioteces como esa- Por impulso mi voz salió un par de octavas mas arriba de lo que esperaba- Mas te vale que no hayan escuchado

-Dudo mucho que tu chica haya podido escuchar algo si la parlanchina esta metida con ella en la habitación

-¿Mi chica?

-Si, _tu Bella_

-Deja de hacerlo

-Te fascina que lo haga y lo sabes

-Emmet, basta ya

-Ok, ok. Tómatela leve. En media hora iré a hacer unos mandados, no creo tardar mucho. ¿Estarás bien con ellas solo aquí?

-¿Por qué no iba a estarlo?

-Solo preguntaba. Voy a tomar una ducha y a vestirme

-Quiero encontrar el baño igual de limpio que antes

-Lo hayarás aún mejor- Guiñó el ojo y se fue.

En la mesa estaba la copia de la llave que tenía que darle a Bella. Ella no había recordado pedírmela, ni yo dársela, o seguramente le daba pena decírmelo. Iba a _su_ habitación, y me percaté de lo silenciosa que estaba, cosa rara si la chica parlanchina estaba con ella. Fui a paso lento hasta que se escuchaban los cotilleos de ambas.

-No lo entiendes Alice

-Creo que lo entiendo mas que tú  
-Ojala fuera así

-Mi vuelo a Arizona sale mañana, me necesita. Si cambias de opinión, llámame

-No planeo acabar con mi vida de ese modo

-Espera mi llamada mañana

-Le dices a mamá que le mando saludos…y que lo siento

-No estés triste Bella, te mereces un descanso

-¡Soy tan egoísta!

-No lo eres. Eres la persona menos egoísta en todo el Universo

Dejaron de hablar un tiempo y me acerqué más, casi olvidando que debía entregarle su llave. Paso a paso terminé llegando a la puerta, me disponía a tocar pero la sangre se me fue a los pies cuando esta se abrió de golpe.

-¿Es una mala costumbre tuya escuchar del otro lado de la puerta?-...

* * *

**Y que tal? Lamento haber tardado tanto nuevamente, me voy a estudiar fuera el nuevo ciclo escolar y he estado haciendo una infinidad de arreglos ._.**

Muchas gracias por leer, Karlaas.


	6. Una en un millon

**

* * *

  
Edward POV**

-¿Es una mala costumbre tuya escuchar del otro lado de la puerta?- ¡Era tan altanera! El motivo sobre pies de mi odio hacia las mujeres.-No

-Parece

-Vine a entregarle a Bella su llave- La puse a la altura de su rostro y la tomó. La lanzó a Bella rápidamente, pero ella no reaccionó y lo único que recibió de Alice fue un buen golpe en la cabeza.

-Se tendrán que acostumbrar a vivir entre ustedes, los dos tienen sus problemas. Sobrevivirán- Después de decir eso se fue por el pasillo- Me voy, ¡extráñenme!

-Te acompaño a…- Fue lo único que Isabella logró articular antes de que Alice la interrumpiera

-Ya se donde está la puerta, ¡Bye!- Los dos nos quedamos quietos mirando por el pasillo hasta que se escucho como abría y cerraba la puerta de la entrada.

Recogí la llave del piso y miré alrededor. La habitación ya estaba algo cambiada y ella no tenía ni una hora ahí. No eran diferencias colosales ni importantes, pero era algo en la atmósfera que te hace notar cuando una habitación es de un chico y cuando de una chica. Tal vez era el olor, o solo el que ella estuviera ahí.

-¿Con qué quieres que empiece?

-Eso depende. ¿Qué vas a empezar?- Sonreí casi automáticamente al responderle y ella me desvió la mirada, poniéndose algo nerviosa a mi parecer.

-Arreglaré los destrozos de Alice

-No hay destrozo alguno, es más, ordeno mi ropa por categoría

-¿Categoría?

-Si, ya sabes, de horrible a asqueroso, de asqueroso a feo, de feo a rebaja, etcétera. Creo que hasta hizo una sección de "Peligro, atentado contra la moda"

-Me disculpo en nombre de ella

-¿Disculparte de que? Es genial, mi armario jamás había estado tan bien organizado- Y eso no era una mentira, aunque tampoco me había gustado que una chiquilla manoseara todas mis cosas y las clasificara según sus "impecables" gustos.

-¿Te ayudo en la cocina?

-Se me ocurre algo que puedes hacer

-Tu dime, de alguna forma tengo que compensarte

-Instálate en tu habitación, ponte cómoda y si tienes sueño, duerme un rato

-Eso no es ayuda- Se disgustó un poco

-Así me compensarías, y no te pido un favor, te doy una orden- Traté de sonar severo, bromeando por supuesto.

-Me instalo y hago algo de cenar ¿Trato?

-¿Cocinas?- ¿Qué más hacía? ¿Volar?

-Lo básico, pero hago el mejor Spaghetti

-¿Y quién lo dice?- Bromeé

-Lo dice…- Agacho un poco la cabeza- pues, mi papá- Un rayo de tristeza cruzó sus ojos cuando dijo "papá". Entonces, de ahí provenían parte de sus problemas.

-Pues esta noche yo seré el juez- Traté de enmendar mi error y alegrarla un poco, pero no estaba funcionando- Y mi paladar no es fácil de complacer- No me miraba, solo estaba ahí, escuchando, cohibiéndose y asintiendo. Tomé su barbilla con mi mano (ni lo pensé, cuándo me dí cuenta mi brazo actuaba por si solo) y levanté su rostro. El color empezó a subírsele a las mejillas con el paso de los segundos e hice lo único que se me ocurrió- Mírame cuando te hablo, eh prisionera- Tapar un error con una broma, ¡sonaba tan yo!, ella soltó una carcajada y dio un paso atrás.

-Entonces mejor voy poniendo mis cosas en su futuro lugar señor- Abrió una maleta y sacó una pila de ropa- ¿Qué? ¿Vas a quedarte mirando?

-¡Edwarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrd!- Traté de ignorar ese grito, pero después miles más le hicieron compañía- ¡Eddddddddddie, hermano, te necesito!

-Creo que preferirías hacerlo sola. Y Emmet muere por mi compañía, te veo en la cena

-Ok jefe. Me encargaré de tenerle una suculenta cena preparada- Hizo el saludo/despedida militar riéndo- Vete o tu hermano empezará a llorar

-Soy muy solicitado por aquí, ¿Qué le vamos a hacer?- Reímos una vez mas y me fui a mi habitación, de donde los gritos de Emmet venían.

-¿Qué quieres?

-¡Estoy desesperado Edward! ¡Dime donde demonios dejaste mis calcetines de la suerte engendro del mal!

-¿Para eso me llamabas? ¿¡Por unos tontos calcetines!?

-¡No digas eso! Si están por aquí, podrían escucharte

-Tonto

-¿Dónde los dejaste?

-No se de que calcetines hablas Emmet

-Deberías saberlo- Se acercó y me empujó- Dime cuanto quieres por ellos bastardo

-Escúchame bien: No tengo interés en secuestrar un par de calcetines sucios y no se donde están. Busca en tu maleta

-¿Piensas que soy tonto? ¡Ya lo hice!

-¡Con lo bien que buscas!- Bufé y abrí su valija. Saqué algunas camisetas, un sándwich y quedaron a la vista dos pares de calcetines- ¿No es un par de estos?

-¿Qué si es uno de esos? ¡Están mezclados! Por eso no los encontraba, fuiste tu bobo

-¿Mezclados? ¿Eres daltónico Emmet?

-Si no uso el azul con el rojo, la magia no tiene efecto hermano- Pensé que era broma, pero se los puso como dijo- Me voy. No te digo que me desees suerte, porque no la necesito. Con ellos me basta- Rió y se jaló los pantalones hacía arriba, dejándome ver sus coloridos amuletos de la suerte.

-Llévate mi llave

-¿Seguro?

-No, así que tómala antes de que me arrepienta y sal corriendo de aquí- Aunque sabía que era broma, hizo lo que le dije y gritó ¡Adiós! Antes de salir.

Ahora no tenía nada que hacer hasta la cena, que no sabía a que hora tomaría lugar. Seguramente, cuando todo estuviera listo, Isabella vendría a avisarme. ¿Qué estaría ella haciendo en este momento? No debe tardar mucho desempacando, ya que solo trajo dos maletas. Quizás había seguido mi consejo y estaba durmiendo para que la tarde pasara mas rápido. ¡Dichosa ella que podía hacerlo! yo por mas que tratara no lo lograba. Me sentía enérgico de una forma extraña y tan activo como si hubiera descansado días muy a mi pesar.

Estuve tumbado en la cama, dejando a mi mente vagar por todas partes (hay que aceptar que el 60% de "todas partes" estuvo examinando una cosa _o persona_ en especial) Hasta que un extraño olor me puso alerta, salté de la cama y abrí la puerta de golpe para correr hacia la cocina.

-¡¿Qué pasa aquí?!

-¡Yo, yo puedo controlarlo!- Respondió rápidamente Bella llenando un vaso con agua para lanzarlo al horno.

-¿Estas loca?- Había una pequeña llama, pero el humo salía por montones.

-¡Fue un accidente!- Apagué el botón del gas y salí corriendo al corredor del edificio.

-Voy por el extintor antes de que eso prenda la alarma de humo

-¡No, quédate aquí yo iré! tu trata de que el humo no llegue al detector

-Ok, apúrate Bella- Se fue y yo empecé a echar aire y prendí el abanico, tratando de dirigir el humo al piso o por lo menos dispersarlo. Era horrible ver como mi cocina se quemaba, literalmente, sin poder hacer nada. ¿Qué había estado haciendo ella? ¿De donde había salido el fuego? La ví entrar por la puerta nuevamente, con algo de sangre en su antebrazo.

-Dios, te cortaste

-¿Cómo se usa esta cosa?- No sabía como usar un extintor, para nuestra suerte yo sí.

-Dámelo- Mas bien se lo arrebaté antes de que me lo diera, quite el seguro y se puede decir que el hizo su trabajo por si mismo. La diminuta llama se apagó en un santiamén y todo el piso del desayunador estaba cubierto de una especie de nieve blanca. El silencio se extendió unos instantes, hasta que un gemido de dolor de Bella lo rompió.

-¿Qué te pasó?- Dije conforme me acercaba a examinar su herida.

-No podía quitar el extintor del gancho en la pared y…¡Ouch!- Al tocar su cortada ella retiró la mano.

-Si no me das tu mano no podré vendarte

-¿Tu vas a hacerlo solo?- Fue acercándome su brazo poco a poco, con algo de desconfianza.

-No tengas miedo, tengo experiencia. Di mi servicio social en una ambulancia como auxiliar todo el año pasado

-¿Debo lavarme la sangre antes, no?

-Si- Busqué en los cajones un trapo o algo que me sirviera, tuve que conformarme con un paquete de servilletas limpias.

-Siéntate ahí y trata de no manchar nada- Señalé un banco del desayunador y ella siguió mis indicaciones, saqué alcohol del botiquín de primeros auxilios y mojé una servilleta. Me giré para limpiar a Bella en cuanto tuve todo listo y su cabeza estaba recargada en la mesa con los ojos cerrados o se había desmayado o estaba dormida (y era muy poco posible que estuviera dormida)

-No tardes por favor- Dijo entrecortadamente con los ojos aun cerrados.

-¡Me asustaste! ¡¿Por qué demonios tienes los ojos cerrados?!- Presioné la herida y ella se quejó del dolor.

-Odio el olor a sangre

-¡No puedes oler la sangre, no seas supersticiosa! ¡Abre los ojos o me pondrás mas nervioso!

-¡Si puedo!- Gritó algo alterada después de recibir mi regaño- Es horrible, es como óxido con sal- Apretaba las servilletas contra su brazo con la mano izquierda y con la derecha trataba de abrir una venda nueva que había sacado del botiquín junto al alcohol.

-Aprieta fuerte aquí- Tome su mano sana y la puse a apretar la herida mientras preparaba el vendaje.

-Me siento mareada- Bella se veía más pálida de lo normal y temí que en cualquier momento se desmayara.

-Olvida lo de apretar tu brazo, prefiero que te concentres en mantenerte despierta ¿ok?. Huele esto- Le dí una servilleta limpia con algo de alcohol. Tuve que limpiar su corte nuevamente, estaba agradecido de que no necesitara que la cocieran. Le puse el vendaje y lo apreté mucho para que cicatrizara lo mas pronto posible- Es todo, antes de que te duermas lo revisaré.

-Gracias- Entreabrió los ojos, su cabeza seguía recargada en el desayunador y se veía mas pálida de lo normal.

-Creo que no habrá spaghetti hoy, ¿te ayudo para ir a tu habitación?

-¡El spaghetti!- Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y se incorporo cuando dijo eso-Los fideos están en la estufa

-Si estabas preparándolo en la estufa…¿por qué se quemó el horno?

-Trataba de hacer lasaña

-Pues no fue un buen intento- Apagué la parrilla donde estaba el sartén con fideos- Cenaremos cereal o comida instantánea, ¿Qué prefieres?

-Cereal- Sonrió débilmente al responderme.

-Ya no tenemos donde calentar la comida instantánea así que hubiera sido cereal a fuerza- Levanté su brazo bueno y lo pasé por encima de mi hombro- A tu habitación antes de que desfallezcas- Se puso rígida a mi contacto

-Yo voy sola

-Temo que no llegarás ni a la sala sola- No me costaba mucho esfuerzo llevarla y ella no estaba oponiéndose con ahínco precisamente. Llegamos y la auxilié para sentarse en la cama.

-Se me pasa rápido en serio, es cosa de minutos

-Yo soy el de la experiencia médica aquí

-Y yo la accidentada

-Perspicaz, pero aun así te quedarás aquí

-Solo le falta la salsa y estará listo

-¿El spaghetti es lo que te preocupa? Entonces yo lo termino. Te llamo ya que este listo- Me puse de pie y salí rápido de la habitación, tratando de evitar que me siguiera o me detuviera.

Abrí el recipiente de los fideos y recordé algo muy importante….cocinar no era mi fuerte y por eso había cientos de paquetes de comida preelaborada en el congelador. ¿Cómo se hacía la salsa para un spaghetti? Era roja…entonces tenía que estar hecha de cosas rojas ¿no?. Abrí la nevera y saqué todas las cosas rojas que encontré, para elegir las que formarían parte de mi experimento. Después de echarlo a la suerte con papelitos, los tres ganadores fueron los tomates, la Ketchup y un gran chile rojo que había comprado por accidente la semana pasada. Pique los tomates y el chile y me pareció una buena idea mezclar todo a la licuadora, cuando a mi parecer la salsa estaba lista puse los fideos en dos platos y la vertí con cuidado en cada uno. Parecía un spaghetti de verdad, pero no había pasado la prueba final…tenía que probarlo. Pasé mi dedo por el y después fue a mi boca.

-¡Que asco!- ¡Casi vomito! ¡Era por mucho la cosa mas asquerosa que mi paladar había degustado en toda mi vida! ¡Fue horrible! Tiré todo a la basura sin remordimientos, pues sería un castigo hacer que alguien comiera eso. ¿Por qué no lo pensé antes? Se lo pude haber dado a Emmet…

-¿Pasó algo?- Era Bella que venía llegando a la cocina, se veía bien repuesta.

-Desastre culinario, pero ya esta todo bajo control- Señalé el basurero lleno de fideos.

-No eres un buen chef

-No. Ni siquiera se que hace esta cocina quitándome espacio. Solo necesito una nevera y un horno- Sonreí por lo del incidente recién ocurrido con mi vital electrodoméstico- Tendrás que alimentarme por haber destruido mi única fuente de comida

-Lo haré, en serio

-Era broma. ¿Cómo va tu brazo?

-Mejorándose a cada segundo

-Justo lo que quería escuchar. Mientras no este sano por completo, me encargo yo de la cena

-Es un delito dejarte solo en una cocina

-Entonces no te vayas- Le dí la espalda para sacar dos platos, leche y dos cartones de cereal. Cuando puse un plato enfrente de ella me percaté de que se había sonrojado- ¿Cherrios o froot loops?

-Froot loops

-A la orden- Serví los platos de los dos y tomé asiento enfrente de ella- Provecho

-Igualmente

Ella maniobraba con su mano izquierda con la cuchara, pues la derecha era la herida. Se notaba que no era bien coordinada y me pareció muy cruel quedarme como espectador y no tratar de ayudarle, pero también extraño el que quisiera hacerlo, yo jamás había sido una persona tan considerada. Pero pudo más mi lado bueno; acabé ofreciéndome para ayudarle y obviamente ella se negó rotundamente, negación a la que yo no presté la mas mínima atención. Entre broma y broma acabe dándole cereal como si fuera una niñita que no pudiera hacerlo sola. Ya casi terminábamos de cenar cuando sin previo aviso alguien abrió la puerta principal.

-¡Oh mi Dios! ¡No quería interrumpir!- Era Emmet y como siempre había llegado en el peor momento, me quedé petrificado sosteniendo la cuchara con cereal justo enfrente del rostro de Bella y ella instantáneamente trató de hacer el banco para atrás, pero perdió el equilibrió cayó al piso propinándose un buen golpe en la espalda.

-¡Perdónenme! ¡Edward ayúdala!- Cerró la puerta y se acercó para levantarla conmigo. Me sentía muy nervioso y no sabía por qué, no estaba haciendo nada malo ni algo que Emmet no pudiera ver. Mis manos temblaban y se sentían extrañas cuando levantaba a Bella del piso.

-Estoy bien- Aseguró velozmente, sin dirigir su mirada a ninguno de los dos y tratándo de esconder su rostro.

-Voy a mi habitación o más bien a la tuya Edward, no quiero incomodarlos

-¡No!- Gritamos al unísono Bella y yo, ambos tomándolo del brazo para que no se fuera.

-¡Quédate! Haznos compañía- Siempre había sido muy elocuente al hablar, mas en aquél momento no hallaba como acomodar las palabras.

-O quédense ustedes dos, yo iré a…a desempacar, es que no e terminado aún- Yo sabía que ya había terminado, pero estaba dispuesto a apoyar su mentira con tal que aquella escenita se terminara (o que me tragara la tierra de preferencia)

-Tengo que preparar mi equipaje, me dieron los documentos que buscaba hoy mismo y de regreso compré los tickets para irme mañana a las 10:00

-¿Te vas? ¿Tan pronto?- Bella y yo reflejamos gran asombro por la situación, pero creo que ella más. No me imaginaba como íbamos a estar a solas en casa- Quédate hasta que inicien los cursos

-Boleto no reembolsable- Saco sus ticket del bolsillo del pantalón y me lo mostró- Iré a dormir temprano, no quiero volver a pagar

-Yo te acompaño a la estación mañana, ¡pero hay que hacer esas maletas de una vez hermano!

-Si quieres tu también puedes ir con nosotros- Emmet invitó a Isabella y ella solo sonrió y asintió ligeramente- Vamos Edward- Me empujó y nos encaminamos a mi habitación.

-Buenas noches Bella- Dije y voltee a verla de reojo.

-Igualmente

En cuanto la puerta de la habitación estuvo cerrada, Emmet dejó salir todo.

-¡Wow! No puedo creer que seas tan veloz hermano

-No hacíamos nada malo

-En serio que no era nada malo ¡eh! Que bien te lo tenías escondido. Yo sabía que lo Cullen iba a brotar en ti algun día- Abrió una valija y metió todo lo que cupo, en un completo desorden como siempre.

-Solo le ayudaba

-Sigue así y llegarás lejos, ¡ya verás! Uf espera a que le cuente a Jasper esto

-Ni una palabra a nadie

-¡No podrás detenerme!

La discusión siguió hasta que Emmet opto por cambiarla por una actividad mas pacífica, dormir. Apagó la luz, cerró cortinas y preparó la cama, aun era muy temprano para dormir pero después de un día largo y una noche no muy buena previa a el, mi cuerpo suplicaba descanso.

-Ed- El armonioso silencio se vió interrumpido por mi hermano

-¿Qué quieres ahora Emmet?

-Creo que es perfecta para ti

-Yo también- Iba siendo hora de admitirlo, la chica tenía la capacidad de volverme loco con sus desastres, pero algo en ella me hacía pasarlos por alto o más extraño aun, me parecían simpáticos. Todas esas cosas que odiaría en otra persona eran encantadoras en ella, y si bien apenas la iba conociendo, estaba completamente seguro de que ni porque tuviera un sexto dedo en el pie o un ojo mas grande que otro mi opinión de ella iba a cambiar. Sin duda, era una en un millon.

* * *

**Creo que este capi es algo largo, me apresure mas en subirlo:D, muchas gracias a los que leen y aun mas a los que dejan reviews!**


	7. Un dia para pensar

* * *

**Edward POV**

Había estado muy entretenido en mis sueños por la noche. Curiosamente muy entretenido. Bella cruzó por ellos y mi subconsciente incontables veces. Mi mente había recreado cada momento que había pasado con ella, que aunque no eran muchos, bastaron para hacerme despertar satisfecho y sonriendo. Lo primero que ví al abrir los ojos, fue una nota en la mesa de noche, en un papel desgastado y sucio.

_"No quise despertarte. Tomé un taxi a la estación, no te preocupes llamaré cuando llegue. Cuídate hermano. Emmet"_

¿Qué hora era ya? ¿Bella había ido con el? Ella había aceptado acompañarlo el día anterior...o eso pensé cuando asintió con su cabeza. Ojala que se haya quedado en casa ¿Qué tal le iría sola en el centro de Chicago? O sola en cualquier parte. Era definitivamente la persona más propensa a sufrir accidentes que había conocido en mi vida. En _toda_ mi vida. Seguramente ahora estaba perdida en algún tren suburbano tratando de regresar aquí, o había caído en alguna alcantarilla, o un animal del zoológico había escapado y por consecuente, terminaría topándose con ella. Suspiré tratando de controlarme. No podía estar tan preocupado por semejante tontería. Bella solo debía estar por ahí, es más…ni siquiera sabía si había salido o no. Reí al darme cuenta de lo preocupado que me había puesto, sin razón alguna. Seguramente ella seguía dormida en su cama o recién había despertado como yo. Ayer también debió haber sido un día largo para la pobre chica.

El departamento estaba en completo silencio, incluso podía escuchar mis pasos al caminar. No había señales de Bella ni en la sala ni en la cocina. Sentí un vacío en el estómago repentinamente. ¿Qué podría tener? No era hambre, ni tampoco me sentía enfermo. Decidí analizar eso después, ahora mi prioridad era ver si Bella estaba bien. Tenía que estar bien. Las posibilidades de que un meteorito cayera del cielo y se dirigiera a ella por su ventana mientras todos dormíamos era casi nula. No quería despertarla, ni mucho menos acosarla. La segunda opción me detuvo un segundo. ¿Qué pasaría si abría sus ojos, justo cuando yo abriera la puerta? Pensaría que estaba loco, sin duda alguna. Y posiblemente iba a ser lo correcto. No era usual en mi esta clase de conducta, yo era mas bien un ser responsable y acataba las reglas hasta donde me fuera posible. Pero _necesitaba_ comprobar que no le había pasado nada. Continué con mi primer plan, solo abriría la puerta un poco y echaría una miradita, nada malo o comprometedor.

Abrí la puerta con delicadeza, y el vacio en el estómago se agudizó cien veces. No había nadie. Al menos no en lo visible de su habitación. Aun cabía la posibilidad de que estuviera en el baño o el vestidor y suplicaba que así fuera. Su habitación estaba limpia. Es decir no _brillaba_ de limpia, pero casi todo estaba en su lugar. Iba de regreso a mi habitación pensando en esperar quince minutos a que Bella saliera a desayunar o mínimo escucharla, pero me desvié un segundo al ver que una hoja colgaba de la puerta principal. Al acercarme ví que era otro recado, pero de diferente remitente esta vez.

_"Tuve que salir. Asuntos personales, lamento no acompañarlos a la terminal. Llámenme por cualquier cosa. Cuídense. Bella" _

Entonces se había ido muy temprano ¿A qué hora habrá salido? ¿Dónde podría estar? Asuntos personales…¿Qué tipo de asuntos personales? Algún amigo suyo ha de haber estado en problemas…era dudable que se tratara de su familia, ya que hasta donde recordaba, Alice no estaría en la ciudad, y lo que había escuchado en sus conversaciones telefónicas me hacía creer que sus padres no vivían aquí. Además, si hubiera sido sobre su familia, habría puesto asuntos _familiares_ en vez de personales. O tal vez estaba pensando demasiado, y mis suposiciones eran incorrectas. Que era lo mas seguro, después de todo, acabo de conocerla. Casi olvidaba ese detalle. _Acababa _de conocerla. No podía sentirme tan enfermizamente preocupado por ella. No _debía _hacerlo. ¿Había perdido mi cordura en el proceso? Nadie podía estar tan ansioso como yo en aquel momento, y no era para nada correcto.

-Debo estar soñando- Justifiqué así mi comportamiento. Seguramente era uno de esos sueños completamente incoherentes y en un par de segundos el mar aparecería debajo de mí y yo estaría surfeando junto a Bella. Y va de nuevo…olvidemos la parte de Bella. Solo estaría surfeando y _ya_. Solos, yo y mi gran amigo el océano, como todo tenía que ser. O tal vez no tenía que ser así. Tal vez la había conocido por el destino. Tal vez por eso nadie más se había entrevistado para ser mi compañero de habitación y tal vez, _solo_ tal vez esto no era malo, aunque pareciera serlo. Pero era dudable que Bella pensara lo mismo. _"Hola Bella, te vez bien hoy. Me alegra mucho que vivas conmigo ¡adivina por qué! Me enamoré de ti desde que te mudaste, o tal vez antes. No te asustes eh"_. Fui a la cocina a buscar algo que desayunar, esperando que así el vacío de mi estómago desapareciera, aunque no tenía nada de hambre.

Me sentía como un psicópata. Completamente ansioso por tener noticias de ella. Masticaba el cereal lentamente, sin separar la vista de la puerta principal un solo segundo, esperando que se abriera y Bella entrara, dándome los buenos días. Había planeado hasta lo que le iba a preguntar si eso sucedía, para saciar un poco mi curiosidad, pues obviamente no me iba a quedar con la duda de donde había estado. Terminé el almuerzo y no tenía nada que hacer el resto del día, pero iba a procurar permanecer cerca de la puerta, así estaría ahí _casualmente_ cuando Bella volviera.

Me senté en la sala a "ver televisión", sin interesarme en realidad en la programación. Como me hubiera gustado poder adelantar el tiempo. Permanecí dos horas sentado tratando de evadir todo pensamiento acerca de ella, pero no pude distraerme más. Me puse de pie y ví el reloj por primera vez en el día. Eran las cuatro de la tarde. ¡Wow! Pensaba que era mucho más temprano ¿no iba a venir a comer? Llevaba casi todo el día fuera tomando en cuenta la hora.

Pelando casi contra mi mismo, fui a mi habitación a tomar una ducha. Mis acciones no podían, _ni debían_, girar entorno de ella. Yo tenía una vida, y no consistía en preocuparme cada segundo de una chica. Jamás había sido de ese tipo. Pero tampoco la había conocido a ella...¿y qué la hacía diferente? ¿El hacerme verla tan indefensa, como si rogara por un protector? ¿O tal vez el rojo que invadía sus mejillas cuando se apenaba? Preparé la ropa que iba a usar después de bañarme y recordé un comentario que Bella me había hecho sobre "rayas y cuadros" y sonreí para mi mismo. Ah Bella ¿Dónde estarás?

En general, estaba teniendo un día normal. Por haber estado solo, tuve tiempo de sobra para reflexionar y llegué a la conclusión de que estaba exagerando (cosa que hacía muy seguido) y estaba apresurando conclusiones sobre _ella_. Aun no la conocía lo suficiente (y parte de mi decía que eso no importaba) y seguramente lo que pasaba era que me preocupaba como lo hubiera hecho de haber tenido una hermana menor. Preocupación pura que yo confundía con _otras_ cosas. El teléfono sonó y corrí para responder.

-¿Bueno?

-¡Eddie! Llegué a casa, ¿Cómo te ha ido hoy hermano?- Suspiré al percatarme de que el que llamaba era Emmet. Entre tantas cosas casi olvidaba que hoy se había ido.

-Bien. ¿Qué tal el autobús?

-Regular, ¡tu sabes!- Rió. Al parecer estaba de muy buen humor- ¿Qué estabas haciendo?

-Recién tomé una ducha. Estoy algo aburrido- Aburrido es el opuesto de cómo me sentía. Había estado literalmente exhausto de pensar tanto.

-¿Y mi cuñada?

-¿Tu qué?- Respondí enfatizando el _qué._

-¿Aún no tengo permitido llamarle así?

-¡Por supuesto que no! Ni hoy ni jamás

-¡Vamos Ed, ya lo estabas aceptando!

-Fue un…un error Emmet- Un e_scalofriante_ error.

-Bah, lo que digas. Me voy, solo llamaba para reportarme- Ojala otra personita pensara igual. Me habría quitado un peso de encima.

-Ok, te llamo luego

-Hecho. Adiós- Colgó después de decir eso.

Traté de entretenerme en resto del día, cualquier cosa que me distrajera era algo bueno que hacer. Evité a toda costa mirar el reloj, porque como la gente dice, _las manecillas avanzan menos cuando mas las vez._ No pasó nada digno de contar, solo el que constaté a mi mente que tenía terminantemente prohibido pensar en Bella de cualquier otra forma, solo era mi compañera y nada más…

Era increíble. Increíble e impresionante. Las tres de la madrugada y ni rastro de Bella. Creo que no me equivocaba cuando la apodaba señorita problemas cuando la conocí. No es que estuviera preocupado por ella ni nada por el estilo, más bien…emmm…no quería que perturbara la imagen de nosotros ante los vecinos llegando a casa tan tarde. Sí, eso era.

Un buen castigo sería ponerle el cerrojo a la puerta ¡y haber donde iba a dormir hoy!. Ni que tuviera tiempo para andar lidiando con semejantes problemas. Había tratado de llamar a su teléfono celular miles de veces, pero por lo que veía no tenía intenciones de responderme. Seguramente estaba muy entretenida bailando en alguna fiesta con sus amiguitos, como para darse cuenta de que yo, el chico responsable y atento, estaba buscándola desesperadamente. Podía apostar a que esos eran sus _"asuntos personales"_.

Me sentía como un papá esperando a que su hija de 15 años llegara a casa después de una noche de fiesta sin autorización previa. _Momento_… ¿así es como se siente un papá en esa situación? Tal vez Emmet tenía razón y yo si era una persona muy exagerada ¿QUÉ? _¿Emmet _tenía razón_?_ Uno sabe que las cosas van peor que mal cuando empiezas a darle la razón a Emmet. Y si las cosas iban tan mal, entonces Bella no podía estar pasando por nada bueno. Tal vez la habían secuestrado…o asaltado, ¡o cualquier cosa! Y yo tranquilo esperando sentado en un sofá mientras ella pasaba por todo eso. Me sentí pésimo. Me cubrí la cara con las manos. ¿Qué había hecho? ¿Por qué había dejado pasar tanto tiempo? Ahora se la podían haber llevado a cualquier parte…y ella no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para pelear con un grupo de asesinos. ¡Carajo! ¿Dónde iba a empezar a buscarla? Me puse de pie. Lo único que hacía era caminar de un lado a otro jalándome el cabello. Estaba desesperado. Bella…mi Bella en peligro en una ciudad tan grande como Chicago. ¿Cómo dejé que esto sucediera? El tiempo era oro, y yo no lo iba a desperdiciar más. Corrí a buscar mis sandalias o tenis o zapatos o lo primero que encontrara y la iba a buscar por todos lados, así estuviera en pijama la iba a encontrar. La _tenía_ que encontrar.

No podía atormentarme más, tenía que iniciar la búsqueda ya. Tomé un respiro hondo antes de abrir la puerta. Escuché como alguien agitaba la perilla.

-Abb…Abbrette malditt…maldita- De ninguna manera podía estar sucediendo eso. Ahora si estaba soñando. Abrí de un portazo y sentí un escalofrío como si estuviera viendo un fantasma. Tenía que ser una broma. No podía ser ella.

-Grraciaas Eddgguard- ¡Que desagradable!

-¡Estas borracha!- Le grité y ella se tapó los oidos y cerró los ojos con fuerza.

-No habbles taaaan fueeeert-¡Ni siquiera podía pararse derecha! Estaba recargada del marco de la puerta como un viejo saliendo de una cantina ¡Eso había estado haciendo todo el maldito día! Tomando hasta no aguantar más ¡Ah pero que estúpido era! No pude haber sido más tonto. Esto no debería sorprenderme tanto. La estoy conociendo apenas…quien sabe que otras costumbres idiotas tenga. Y yo todo el día preocupado. Sin hacer otra cosa que preguntarme donde estaba.

-¿Sabes lo preocupado que me has tenido todo el maldito día?

-¿Preocupaaddo? ¿Poor mmi? ¡JJaa! Ddios es ttan raro- Dijo eso y dejo de apoyarse en el marco, tratando de sostenerse por si misma, pero no lo logró y se iba a estampar con el piso, pero la detuve.

-¡Vete a dormir!- Exclamé enojado. Tenía que neutralizarme, no podía actuar como un padre enojado, ella ya era mayorcita para eso.

-Ajaaaá- Trató de separarse de mí, pero cayó donde mismo.

-Te voy a llevar a tu habitación. Ni _eso_ puedes hacer tu sola- Pasé sus brazos por mis hombros y tomando sus pies la cargué. Era muy ligera. Trataba de sostener su cabeza para mirarme y me sentía un poco incomodo, o mas bien nervioso por tener tanta cercanía con ella. Me veía fijamente y creó que suspiró un par de veces. El enojo no desapareció ni un solo segundo hasta que fue reemplazado por la preocupación cuando Bella empezó a temblar, estando ya cerca de su cuarto- ¿Qué tienes? ¿Te sientes mal?- Ella negaba moviendo ligeramente su rostro. Después empezó a ruborizarse y su temblor aumento el doble- ¡Dime que tienes! ¡Me estas volviendo loco Bella, maldita sea!- Una lágrima solitaria bajó por su mejilla. Tratando de ayudarla, preocupándome por ella la había hecho llorar. Me sentía fatal- Discúlpame, no quise ofenderte- Dije sin mirarla y ella estalló en llanto audiblemente. Escondió su rostro entre su cabello y mi hombro y era obvio que trataba de calmarse -¿Te duele algo?

-No- La acosté en su cama y puse mi mano en su frente para ver si tenía fiebre, pero parecía que no.

-No tienes fiebre- Negó con la cabeza de nuevo- Probablemente solo estés así por haber tomado tanto. Deberías ser más responsable- Explotó nuevamente, pero esta vez asentía, dándome la razón- Voy a traerte un vaso de leche para que se te baje, tal vez vomites. ¿Estas entendiendo lo que te digo tan siquiera?

-Si. Noo quieero leche

-Pues Entonces haz lo que te convenga. Me voy a dormir- Me dirigía a la puerta cuando ella me interrumpió.

-¡No! ¡No quiero estar sola otra vez!

* * *

**Aqui les traigo un capi nuevo :), ojala les guste. Muchisimas gracias a todos los que leen:D**

Karlaas!


	8. El problema de Bella

**Edward POV**

Cuando dijo que no quería estar sola otra vez, no entendí bien porque decía _otra vez_, pero algo en su voz…en sus ojos…me hizo obedecerla. Ella no quería estar sola, y yo por nada del mundo quería que lo estuviera. Tuve el presentimiento de que le había pasado algo sumamente malo, pero no quería preguntarle ya que seguramente ella no tenía deseos de responderme. Al menos no preguntas de ese estilo y no ahora. Me acerque a ella y me senté en la orilla de la cama. Parecía desesperada, abrazó sus piernas con sus brazos y puso su cabeza en las rodillas llorando desconsoladamente ¿Qué te han hecho Bella?

Pensé en acercarme mas de una vez, en decirle que contaba conmigo, pero ¿de qué iba a servir si no sabía lo que pasaba? Maldije internamente numerosas veces a cualquier persona que la haya hecho pasar por semejante infierno ¿no veían acaso lo frágil que era? Sería como obligar a una rosa a enfrentar una nevada, tal vez sobreviviría, pero con daños colaterales. Pero Bella no iba a tener daños colaterales y de eso me encargaría yo. Quería ser su refugio, pero primero ella debía permitírmelo. Puse mi mano en su hombro y ella ni aceptó ni rechazó el gesto. En cuanto ella me dijera que me fuera, lo haría, pero no me lo había pedido aun.

-Me estas preocupando- _¡Y muchísimo!_ Levantó ligeramente el rostro y trató de decir algo, pero la voz no llegó a salir de su boca- Bella…lo siento si te ofendí, pero no sabes la desesperación que viví todo el día al no saber donde estabas. Casi me vuelvo loco. Pensé que te había pasado algo…que estabas perdida en algún lugar…estaba por ir a buscarte cuando por fin llegaste y…- Agité mi cabeza, cuando noté que casi estaba declarándomele. Y hace media hora trataba de disfrazar el que la quería, como da vueltas el mundo. Como da vueltas _mi_ mundo desde que ella llegó- Soy patético. Tal vez mañana no recuerdes nada, o no estés entendiendo palabra alguna de lo que te digo, pero bueno, lo que quiero decirte es…que yo te ayudaré en todo lo que pueda, si me lo permites- Esperé atento una respuesta, rogándo que fuera la que esperaba.

-Quiero morir- Fue la primera oración que logró articular. Mas bien la _única_. Después se dejó caer hacia mí y lloró en mi pecho repitiendo una y otra vez lo mismo. Desgarraba su voz diciéndolo con todas sus fuerzas, como si esperara que se hiciera realidad al repetirlo. No sabía que decir, jamás había sido el consejero de nadie. Se suponía que las palabras salían del corazón en esos momentos, pero el mío estaba paralizado. Era dudable el que estuviera palpitando después de haber sido golpeado tantas veces. Cada vez que ella decía aquello lo apuñalaba a sangre fría. Permanecí en silencio, dejándola desahogarse y gritar todo lo que pudiera, que esperaba no fuera mucho. Ocasionalmente movía mi mano de su hombro a su cabeza, pensando que así se tranquilizaría.

-No me hagas sufrir de este modo- Las palabras salieron directas de mi mente, sin procesarlas y me arrepentí instantáneamente. Bella podía entender mal lo que quería decir, o enojarse, o ponerse aun peor y llorar más. Pero no respondió. Siguió igual, como si no hubiera escuchado lo que dije. Lloraba y repetía su deseo de morir con fuerzas. No supe bien cuanto tiempo duró en dejar de hacerlo, pero si noté como sus energías disminuían paulatinamente, hasta que se quedó quieta en mis brazos, respirando compasadamente, se había quedado dormida. Su nariz y mejillas ardían de color rojo, seguramente siempre le pasaba eso cuando lloraba.

Moría de ganas de saber que le había pasado, de conocer el nombre de la persona a la que destrozaría por haberla hecho pasar por ese martirio, pero cayendo en cuenta de la realidad, tal vez Bella no iba a querer contarme. Voltié a ver el reloj, eran las 5:10. Venía siendo momento de irme a dormir yo también. Levanté su cabeza de mi hombro, donde reposaba, pero ella oponía fuerza para no quitarla. No quería despertarla, así que tenía que moverme con delicadeza. Casi la separaba de mí cuando, como siempre, me sorprendió.

-No…Edward…no te vayas- Pensé que la había despertado, pero sus ojos seguían cerrados. Una pequeña arruga se formó en su frente por el gesto facial que hacía. Parecía preocupada- Ed…Edward- Suspiró después de decir mi nombre de nuevo, y una sonrisa reemplazo el gesto anterior. Estaba _soñando_ conmigo. Y parecía contenta, como yo ayer cuando soñé con ella. Entonces tal vez no estaba tan mal que lo hiciera, si a ella también le pasaba. Es decir…no parecía estar teniendo una pesadilla. Me sentí sumamente feliz. ¿De verdad podía una chica provocar tanta alegría? Ahora entendía a Emmet, por eso el amaba tanto a las mujeres…¡No! Esto no se podía comparar con Emmet y sus aventuras…esto era más. Yo daría mi vida por ella, cosa extraña ya que hace unos días éramos dos desconocidos. Bella acomodó su cabeza en mi pecho y me pasó un brazo por el estómago- Edward…- Suspiró mi nombre nuevamente.

-Aquí estoy Bella- Le dije, pero ella ya no dijo nada mas y al cabo de unos minutos caí presa del cansancio de un largo día de preocupación.

El sol se asomaba por la ventana como si fuera mediodía y aunque tenía los ojos cerrados lo notaba. Me movía de un lado a otro con pereza tratando de esconderme de sus rayos pero parecía una tarea imposible. Giraba a la izquierda cuando choqué con algo y pensando que era un cojín, traté de tomarlo para tapar mi rostro…pero eso era muy pesado para ser eso…Abrí ligeramente mis ojos y me topé con el rostro de Bella a escasos centímetros del mío. Sus ojos estaban abiertos de par en par y sus mejillas completamente rojas.

-¿Buenos días?- ¡Que inteligente comentario! Despiertas después de un día de copas con un extraño en tu cama ¿y que te dice? ¡Te dice buenos días! ¿no podía dejar de ser un imbécil cuando ella estaba conmigo a caso?- ¿Te sientes bien?- Parecía que estaba congelada. Tenía exactamente la misma expresión que cuando recién la vi, empecé a dudar que estuviera respirando.

-Ed…Edward- Música para mis oídos. Escucharla entonar mi nombre con su hermosa voz era el mejor regalo que podía darme. Se sentó y puso su mano en su cabeza, como si estuviera pensando. Me miró y después regresó al gesto anterior. Se que mi reacción no va con el momento pero empecé a reír por lo bajo, me parecía muy cómico- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Pues…- Lo que pasa es que ayer estuve desesperado esperándote todo el día y cuando por fin había decidido ir a buscarte apareciste, te tuve que ayudar a llegar a tu habitación porque no podías mantenerte en pie sola y después entraste en depresión y no querías que me fuera así que yo te obedecí y me quede contigo, por cierto ayer casi te digo que estoy enamorándome de ti ¿Qué tal suena esa explicación?- Estaba algo preocupado por ti ayer…y no me pareció buena idea que te quedarás sola- Si, ese es un buen resumen de lo que quiero decir.

-¿Preocupado? ¿Por qué?- _¿Por qué?_ ¡Tal vez porque gritabas que te querías morir cada dos segundos!

-En realidad, no se que te pasó. Pero llegaste muy tarde y estabas algo emm…¿deprimida?

-Oh- Un rayo de reconocimiento cruzó su rostro y su gesto denoto tristeza derepente, como si hubiera recordado algo- Lamento causar tantos inconvenientes- No estaba seguro de si decía eso en general o para mí, pero ni siquiera me miró.

- ¿Estas bien?

-Si- ¿Por qué siempre era tan complicado? ¿Por qué no solo decía no estoy bien, si su tristeza era tan obvia? ¡Todos hacen eso! ¿Es ser honesto a caso tan difícil?

-¿Por qué no te sientes bien Bella?- Fui directo al punto, algo frustrado por su falta de sinceridad, aunque no la culpaba a ella, era mas bien algo que se aprende por moral, o no moral mas bien cultura. Era como una regla de sociedad que todos saben y nadie menciona, _"jamás decir que no estas bien_"

-Yo…de verdad estoy bien

-Por favor, se sincera conmigo, no pido más. Tal vez no recuerdes nada de lo que te dije ayer, pero me preocupas- Y aquí va de nuevo, mi corazón hablando sin pedir permiso a mi mente, como si fuera tan natural decir cosas así diariamente.

- Ayer…me encontré con mi papá y…- Su teléfono móvil la interrumpió ¡Demonios! Justo cuando estaba por decirme lo que le pasaba. La curiosidad me estaba matando…o más bien el estrés de no saber que le pasaba, el sentimiento de impotencia al no poder ayudarla. Sacó el móvil del bolsillo de su pantalón y al parecer leyó un mensaje. Quedó quieta mirando la pantalla del celular por un buen rato y me tendió la mano como si quisiera dármelo- Léelo-_"Espero no estés muy molesta conmigo o Rosalie cariño. Al fin de cuentas, tambien es tu hermana"_

-¿Tienes otra hermana?- Instantáneamente me arrepentí de haberle preguntado eso.

-¡No! ¡No digas eso!- Gritó apuñando las manos, como si estuviera furiosa conmigo- ¡Jamás será mi hermana!

-Perdóname, no quise hacer que te alteraras tanto. Si no quieres decirme lo que tienes esta bien- Preferiría no saber a que se pusiera tan mal por tener que contármelo.

-Lo que pasa es que estoy cruzando por muchos problemas familiares. Mi mamá esta en el hospital desde que mi papá la dejó. Los doctores dicen que su enfermedad es más bien psicológica, que su subconsciente la esta creando, pero sea psicológica o no, la daña de verdad. Ayer descubrí que mi papá tuvo una hija con su amante y por si fuera poco, con eso me di cuenta de que esta engañando a mi mamá incluso desde antes que yo naciera y Alice tiene que…- Bella estaba nadando en lágrimas mientras me decía eso y yo no sabía que hacer al principio. Parecía que cargaba con todos esos problemas ella sola. Me daba la impresión de que trataba de proteger a los otros a toda costa, aunque ella ya no pudiera más. Me acerqué y la abracé, tratando de darle a notar que contaba conmigo- cuidar a mi mamá en el hospital por que yo fui lo suficiente egoísta como para abandonarlas…y ahora no se si contarles el asunto de Rosalie o no…y yo se que…

-Lo que tu debes saber, es que cuentas conmigo Bella. No necesitas nada más- La abracé con mas fuerzas- Cualquier cosa que pueda hacer, tu solo dime

-Perdón- ¿Perdón? Ella era la última persona que debía pedir disculpas en este mundo. Cargando con tanto sufrimiento y tantas penas- No quiero ser una molestia. Esto no se va a repetir. Es solo que ayer no pude controlarme…y solo quería olvidar todo…

-Tienes todo el derecho de hacer lo que quieras y no necesitas pedirme una disculpa, pero la próxima vez que necesites hacer eso, llámame. Creo que debes sentirte mejor después de haber sacado todo eso

-En verdad si

-¿Cómo esta tu cabeza?

-¿Mi cabeza?

-Supongo que debes tener un buen dolor de cabeza, tu sabes porque

-Pues…no esta tan mal- Sonrió un poco

-Te invito a desayunar. Conozco un lugar donde venden el mejor remedio para eso

-¿Es que tienes mucha experiencia con ello?

-¡Por favor!- Reí- Te doy media hora para arreglarte- Me puse de pie y salí de la habitación para arreglarme yo también- O vengo por ti y te llevo cargando en pijama.

* * *

**Lo siento pr subir hasta ahora, en serio lo siento muchisimo, pero me ha tomado tiempo adaptarme a los cambios de horario y otras cosas, por que estoy estudiando fuera ahora mismo ._., una disculpa gigante, prometo que el proximo capitulo sera mucho mejorrr**

karlaas  



End file.
